Mighty Love
by alexxxa
Summary: ADAM&JULIE. its the summers and the ducks are spending time with each other !
1. Speechless

**hey people! yay. im back yeas. been so long since ive started a new fanfic. yays. reviews reviews reviews! my furst mighty ducks fanfic! whoopee. **

**here goes my best shot.**

"…and it was saved by Cat Lady, Julie Gaffney…! The Ducks are bringing home the trophy!" said the Josh kid.

The ducks skated to Julie and hugged her.

"Woohoo Cat Lady!"

"Great job Jules!"

"Yay Julie! I love you babe!" said Portman.

Julie just smiled, knowing that he said that because they won. Besides, she's having her eyes on someone else…

Julie glanced over and searched for Adam.

She then spotted him with Charlie and Coach Bombay.

Adam looked at Julie and skated over.

"Congrats, Cat lady. You won." He said.

"Hey, WE won." Replied Julie, smiling ear from ear.

They then went back to their locker rooms until Coach Bombay entered the room.

"Alright, you know what this calls for?" said Coach Bombay.

"Celebration!" said Goldberg.

"No, practice! The championship are coming soon!" said Coach Bombay.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" said Averman.

"Of course not! This calls for a celebration! Come on champions!" said Coach Bombay and they headed back to his place to get ready. They were gonna have pizza at a pizza parlor nearby.

It was the summers, and the ducks were staying over at Coach Bombay's place.

After they got there, they got ready and headed for the pizza parlor.

"Oh, I forgot my purse! You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later." Said Julie.

"Alright, be careful though." Said Coach Bombay. "I'll tell Amy you're on the way." (Amy's the maid)

Julie then ran back and got her purse. She headed for a shortcut since she knew the way to the pizza parlor. Just then, she spotted Scooter on the bench with a blonde hair girl next to him.

"_Nah, must be my imagination." _Thought Julie, but as she got nearer, it wasn't her imagination.

"Scooter?" she called out. Scooter looked up and was shocked to see her.

"Who is this? And why are you kissing her?" asked Julie.

"Who the hell is this?" said the blonde girl.

"Julie, I can explain." Replied Scooter.

"You kissed a girl behind my back? How could you?" said Julie and left.

"Julie, listen to me! Its not what you think!" replied Scooter, catching up with her.

"Oh, yeah. That's what I think it is!" said Julie, walking faster.

"Jules,-" he got cut off when Julie slapped his face.

"I saw you kissing that bitch. You're not worthy of time. We're over. I have nothing to do with you anymore. Get it? Now get lost of my sight if you don't wish to have another red mark on the other cheek!" said Julie. Scooter watched her leave.

Julie calmed down before entering the pizza parlor.

"Hey Julie! I saved you a seat!" said Connie.

"T-Thanks." Replied Julie, as she walked over to her. She looked down as much as she could, cos there were slight tears in her eyes.

"Julie, are you okay?" asked Adam, across.

"Y-Yeah…Why shouldn't I be? I mean, we won! Is there even a reason not to be okay?" said Julie, faking a smile. _The fact that I've just broken up with an asshole. I should have listened to you, Adam. He's a jackass._

"Julie?" called out Goldberg.

"Y-Yeah?" asked Julie.

"What do you want to order?" said Coach Bombay.

"Uhm, anything's fine. As long as Goldberg doesn't force me to eat anything." Said Julie.

"Ohohoho, don't worry. I don't think Goldberg here wants to make you fat anymore after his lesson learnt." Replied Fulton.

"Haha, r-right." Julie faked a smile. She looked down and fiddled with her fingers. Her heart was aching inside, and she just had the urge to cry and shout out loud.

She continued fiddling her fingers until her phone rang. She was startled and Adam began to worry. _Something must have happened… _

"Jules, your phone's ringing. Arent you gonna pick that up?" asked Guy.

"Uh, nah. Its…its…an unknown number." Julie lied.

"No, its Scooter." Replied Connie, picking it up.

"Connie-" Julie called out but it was too late.

"Hey Scooter! No, this is Connie. Yeah? Julie's right here. Hold on." Said Connie, passing it over to Julie.

Just then the pizza came, so the attention was less on Julie.

But Adam's were more on Julie than the pizza.

"What?" Julie said.

"Julie, I'm sorry. She kissed me first." Replied Scooter.

"Yes, I'm sure." Said Julie, faking a smile in front of everyone.

"What's he saying?" asked Connie.

"Oh, uh… He's asking if we won the game… Yeah…" replied Julie.

"But, wasn't he there at the game?" asked Charlie.

"Oh! He… left… cos he had to do some… errands… for the… team…" replied Julie. "Ok, bye." She continued, and hung up the phone.

"No usual I love you too?" asked Connie.

"Oh, he had to hang up." Replied Julie. "Oh the pizza's are here."

Just then, Scooter appeared. He walked over to the Ducks table.

"Julie, I can explain!" said Scooter.

"Scooter, not now please." Replied Julie, looking away.

"Oh, its okay. You can go. We'll be alright." Said Connie.

"No, its not okay, Connie!" replied Julie, sounding more frustrated than ever. "You want to know why? Because this jerk here, he…he…he… You know what? Just continue your celebration! We'll settle this outside!" said Julie, dragging Scooter out.

"What is your freaking problem? Why did you have to ruin the celebration?" Julie asked, pushing him.

"Honey-" Scooter called out but Julie cut him off, "Don't you call me honey! It's already over! Which part don't you get it?" Julie screamed.

The ducks were watching them.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't watch." Said Coach Bombay.

"Yeah, okay." Fulton replied, munching on the pizza and still watching.

"Coach's right. Come on, give her some space guys." Said Adam.

"Fine, fine." They replied and ate the pizza quietly.

Just then, as Connie glanced over the window, she saw Julie slapped Scooter.

"Oh my god! Julie just slapped Scooter!" said Guy.

"Really? Did I miss it!" asked Adam.

"Now, now Adam. Didn't you say to give her some space?" asked Charlie.

"Dude, whatever." Said Adam, still looking over the window. Scooter left, and Julie went back to the pizza parlor.

"Hey Julie… I saved you a pizza…" said Portman.

"Thanks, but I'm not really feeling too good. I'll be back soon." Replied Julie and left.

"Julie-" called out Averman, but Coach Bombay stopped him.

"Let her be. She knows what she's doing." Said Coach Bombay. Everyone then didn't have the mood to eat pizza anymore, except for Goldberg who munched on it quietly. They decided to leave the place, and headed back.

Just then, it started raining and they hurried back, still worrying about Julie.

"Adam, it's 11pm. Why don't you go and sleep?" said Coach Bombay, waking Adam up, who was lying on the sofa. Everyone had gone to sleep except for Coach Bombay and Adam who were waiting for Julie to come home.

Just then, the door clicked closed.

"I-I-I'm sorry. For being home late. I just-" said Julie. She was drenched and her hair was all wet. She was in the rain all this time.

"Its okay Julie." Said Coach. "Why don't you go to sleep? You too Adam." Said Coach and the both of them headed upstairs.

Julie started sneezing.

"Are you okay? Why don't you go and take a shower. I'll meet you in your room." Said Adam.

Julie nodded and headed for the showers. After she showered,she changed intoa huge shirt which was a little bit above the knee, and returned to her room.

Adam was sitting on her chair, fiddling with a pen.

"H-Hey." Said Adam. _Man, she looks beautiful in that huge tee and her hair down… Did I just thought of that? _

"Hey." Julie replied, pushing her hair behind her ear and sat on the bed.

"S-S-So…Uh…" Adam scratched his head. _Snap outta of it! Talk like a man, Banks! _"Uh…How are you?" _Smooth Cake-Eater._

"Overrall, I'm not okay." Replied Julie.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Adam, sitting next to her.

Julie sighed, "He kissed another girl behind my back, Adam. You were right all along. He's a jerk. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry…" Julie said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Don't be… Besides, he's still a jerk, he's not worthy of your tears. Heck, crying over a sappy romantic movie is way better than that. Isn't that all girls do? Cry over that?" asked Adam.

Julie laughed softly, "Not all…Besides, I'm not a girl…"

"You're a boy? Well, that's surprising!" asked Adam.

"No, I'm a duck…" Julie replied, smiling.

"Well good to hear that. Cos I'm a duck too. And ducks don't cry. Especially a strong goalie like you." Said Adam.

"Thanks Adam…" replied Julie and hugged him. Adam returned a hug for her and blushed.

Just then her phone rang. She looked over it, and ignored her phone. Adam took a look, and then picked it up.

"What do you want? Julie don't have the time to talk to an asshole like you." Said Adam.

"Adam, this is between me and Julie. Stay out of it." Replied Scooter.

"You listen up and listen good. You mess with Julie, you're messing with me. And the ducks." Said Adam and hung up.

"He'll still call tomorrow." Continued Julie.

"After that warning, don't think so!" replied Adam.

Julie laughed, "I think we should head to bed already…"

"Oh, alright. I'll see you tomorrow then." Replied Adam.

"I was thinking…if you could stay here with me?" asked Julie, biting her lip.

"Uh, yeah…S-Sure…" replied Adam. "But you should go to sleep. Its been a hard night for you."

"You can sleep with me…I mean, if you want to…It's not like I'm forcing you to sleep next to me…I'm just asking you know…But it's okay if you don't want to…I'm-" Said Julie.

"Sure." Adam cut her off, and got on the bed next to her.

He pulled the blankets over and they drifted to sleep. Adam couldn't sleep, because he was blushing over the fact Julie was in his arms, but he soon rested on the pillow and went to sleep slowly.

**_The Veronicas (Speechless) _**

**_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home _**

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you…


	2. Ducks'Outing

**A/N: yays. Another chapter done! Okay, thanks for the reviews Black Wolf Demons, Gaffney06, and RosieLady! Keep reviewing alright? I've been quite busy with school, exams, and all. but I'll try to update the next chapter pretty soon!**

**Chapter 2:**

Adam and Julie woke up with the alarm on the desk.

"Oh, 5 more minutes Mom…" said Adam, and put his arm over Julie's stomach, and buried his head under the pillow.

"One, I'm not your Mom. And two, you have to get up before we get late." Replied Julie.

Adam eyes widened. _Oh my god. That was…embarrassing. _"Oh, sorry Julie. I thought you were-"

"Your mum? Hah. You can get off me now, or else Coach's gonna scream in our ear. Trust me, you wouldn't want that to happen." Replied Julie.

"What if I don't want to get off you?" asked Adam sheepishly.

"One, you can get a nice slap on your cheek. Two, you can get a nice slap on your cheek AND your butt." Replied Julie.

"Ooo, then I'll be calling you a molester." Said Adam, laughing.

"Really? Well, your arms are the one which is around me you know." Replied Julie, smiling.

"Fine. I'll get off you." Said Adam and get up. "Well, see you at breakfast. I'm going to shower."

Julie watched Adam left her room, and went to shower. After 15 minutes, she went down to the living room.

"Morning Jules!"

"Sup?"

"Hey Jules!"

They greeted her.

"So, how was your night with Banks?" asked Connie, grinning.

"You sicko." Said Julie. "Where is Adam anyway?"

"Oh, went to get breakfast in the kitchen. Here's your pancake. I saved some for ya." Replied Connie.

"Thanks Con!" said Julie and she began eating.

"You should eat more of that." Goldberg said.

"Why? So that I'll be fat? And be a great goalie with a huge stomach?" asked Julie.

"Are you insulting me?" said Goldberg.

"Hmm, let me see. The last time you forced me to eat cakes, doughnuts, pies, and all those fattening food, I ended up puking in practice. And Coach Orien made me do 20 laps after you went back to your dorms, resting peacefully." Julie glared at him.

"I didn't know you would puke!" replied Goldberg.

"You knew. You and Averman set me up. Admit it Goldie." Said Julie.

"You know what's the best thing you two would do right now? Shut your gaps cause we're watching tv here!" said Fulton.

"Deal with it Fulton. Like you said." Replied Goldberg and watched tv with them.

Coach Bombay then appeared down the stairs.

"Good morning Ducks. How was your night Julie?" he asked.

"Oh, I slept well." Julie replied.

"I bet you did." said Adam, appeared from the kitchen and took a seat next to Julie.

Julie glared at him.

"What happened last night?" asked Guy, grinning.

"None of your business." Said Adam.

"You didn't do it, did you?" asked Guy again.

"Did what?" said Julie, drinking her orange juice.

"You know…" replied Guy.

"I'm sure they didn't Guy. Come on, lets go watch tv with the rest." Said Connie, grabbing him.

Adam and Julie exchanged confused glances.

A few seconds later, they understood what Guy said by 'that'.

"Of course we didn't!" said Julie.

"Yeah! I'm gonna kill you Guy!" replied Adam.

"Didn't what? And why do you want to kill Guy?" asked Portman, who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Uh, nothing…" said Julie, looking down her pancakes.

"Y-Yeah…" said Adam.

"And I thought Averman was the weirdest here." Portman mumbled and left.

"Alright, ducks!" Coach Bombay called out. "We're going to have nothing but fun today. Grab your skates and meet back here in the living room in 5 minutes."

After 5 minutes, everyone wore their skates and they skated to the park.

Goldberg was having trouble skating cos he still cant get used to it. Guy and Connie was skating together holding hands. Portman and Fulton were busy disturbing Julie. Adam and Charlie were having a chat. Kenny, Averman, and Russ were listening to Dwayne's lame jokes which apparently made them more bored.

"So, when you gonna tell her?" asked Charlie.

"Tell who what?" said Adam.

"Tell Julie you like her. Duh." Replied Charlie.

"Nah, don't think she likes me." Said Adam and looked at her. He laughed when he saw Julie hitting Fulton and pushing Portman away.

"You two are freaks. Get lost and stop disturbing me!" said Julie.

"Hey babe, wait up!" continued Portman.

"Her name's Julie, not babe." Said Adam, and catch up with Julie.

"Dude! Stop saying that!" replied Portman, shaking his head.

"Hey Jules." Adam said.

"Hi Adam." Replied Julie.

He was about to say something until Charlie interrupted.

"Hey Julie! What's up? Been long since I hear a story from ya!" Charlie said.

Adam glared at him and mouthed 'go away'.

"Hey Charlie. No new story today. So, Goldberg still cant get the hang of it?" Julie laughed.

"Yeah, he's kinda…slow." Replied Charlie.

They looked at Goldberg behind with Coach teaching him to skate, but he ended up falling and they the three of them laughed.

Guy and Connie caught Julie's eyes. They were making out.

"Guy and Connie are at it again." Said Julie.

"Yeah, what do you expect? They're lovers." Replied Charlie.

"Charlie!" Coach Bombay called out.

Charlie skated to Coach Bombay, leaving Adam with Julie.

But before he could think of anything, they arrived at the park.

"Alright, we…are going to have a game of…" before Coach Bombay could finish, Averman finished him off, "Hockey!"

"No…Soccer!" replied Coach Bombay.

"Soccer? Ew!" said Connie.

"What's wrong with hockey?" asked Russ.

"Nothing's wrong. I decided to twist a little bit of our schedule. Make it more fun." Replied Coach Bombay.

"But I don't know how to play soccer." Said Dwayne.

"Even if I do, I don't even want to play. I hate that game." Continued Portman.

"Its not the game that counts, it's the people that you're playing with." Replied Coach Bombay.

"Coach is right guys. Hockey, hockey, hockey. Lets try something else for a change. Who's with me?" asked Charlie.

Julie raised up her hand.

"Julie! Are you sure?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, why not? Its just a game! Arent we all here for fun?" said Julie.

Adam then raised her hands up.

Soon, everyone raised up except for Portman.

Everyone looked at him, and he raised up his hand. "Kill me Fulton." He said.

Coach Bombay blew his whistle.

"Alright, team A. Charlie, Fulton, Goldberg, Portman, Julie, Connie. Team B, the rest of you!" he said.

Russ taught Dwayne how to play, and he got the hang of it.

"Who's gonna be the goal keeper?" asked Charlie.

"How about me?" said Goldberg.

"Alright, but you have to catch it with your hands and prevent it from entering the next. Just like hockey, but the net is bigger." Replied Charlie.

Coach Bombay blew his whistle again. "Let the games begin!"

Adam kicked the ball to Averman, he passed it to Guy who passed back to Adam. Julie blocked Adam, and managed to passed to Connie the ball. Connie passed to Charlie and kicked it in their goal.

"Team A, one!" Coach Bombay said.

"Yeah baby!" Goldberg cheered. "Told ya I'll be a good goalkeeper!"

"Goldberg, they haven't even score." Replied Julie, rolling her eyes.

"Oh…Uh…I knew that…Hey, eyes on the game Cat Lady!" said Goldberg and they continued the game.

After every game, the losers would bow to the winners. In the end, Team A won, because Team B players were mostly new to playing soccer, especially Dwayne.

"We are the champions…" Goldberg chorused. "No time for losers…" Goldberg shook his butt at Team B. "Cause we are the champions…OF THE WORLD…!" he sung, screaming the last part.

"Dude, is something dying in here?" asked Fulton.

"Goldberg." Replied Portman, shaking his ears.

"Should have known." Said Fulton.

Coach Bombay decided to play Frisbee next with them. Connie and Julie laid on the grass, feeling tired after the soccer game.

"So…I was thinking…" said Connie.

"Well, don't think too much. Its no good for your brain." Julie laughed.

"Jules, I'm serious." Said Connie.

"About what? What were you thinking?" asked Julie.

"I…I was thinking about Adam…" replied Connie.

"Y-Y-You like him?" asked Julie.

"No, doofus. I should ask you that." Replied Connie.

"Connie, me and Scooter broke up yesterday. I need some time to think over." Said Julie.

"But you do like him right? More as a friend?" asked Connie.

"N-N-No…" Julie sighed.

"Don't lie to me Jules. Get over Scooter, and be with Adam already. And besides, I think he likes you." Replied Connie.

"How would you know?" asked Julie.

"The guys. Latest gossips from Guy, who else?" said Connie.

"I thought he doesn't gossip?" asked Julie, half-laughing.

"Influenced from mua." Replied Connie.

Both of the girls laughed and then stopped until Adam laid down next to Julie.

"Why aren't you ladies playing?" asked Adam.

"Nah, don't feel like it." Replied Julie.

"Hmm. I think I'm going to play. Guy! Wait for me!" said Connie, leaving those two behind.

"Guy 24/7 huh?" asked Adam.

"Yup. And I don't get sick of it at all." Replied Julie.

"You know…I've been thinking…" she continued.

"Don't think too much. Its no good for your brain." Replied Adam.

"Yes, I heard." Julie laughed and continued, "What if the ducks split up? And all of us are going different ways… Connie and Guy get married… Charlie becomes a hockey coach… Averman becomes a scientist… Goldberg becomes a chef… I mean, seriously… have you ever thought of that?" asked Julie, looking at Adam.

"No actually. Well, true we might split in the future. Maybe yes, maybe no. Maybe some of us will stay in the hockey zone. Maybe some of us will leave the hockey zone. But in their hearts, they are still a duck." Replied Adam.

"Yeah…I wont be surprised if Fulton's a dad, Portman's a popular rockstar and all the girls drooling on him." Said Julie.

"All I know is that he's drooling on you." Replied Adam.

Julie laughed, "Are you serious? I didn't know. Its always Fulton and Portman always disturbing me every single day. They're annoying, but they're like my brothers."

"Don't you have any feelings for Portman?" asked Adam, looking at her.

"Nah… We're just better off friends…" replied Julie, smiling at him.

Just then, they heard a voice behind them...

"Enjoying the view huh?"

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**ideas for the next few chapters? dont hesitate to let me know if you do have ideas! (:**

**love, - alexxa.**


	3. Damn Scooter

**anoter chapter done. woohoo! sorry took so long. and im going out of the country to visit one of my relative's in australia on weds till most probably sunday. so, next chapter wont be up soon. reviews muchly appreciated!**

**Chapter 3:**

The both of them got up.

"What do you want Scooter?" asked Adam.

"Julie is my girlfriend. And you're stealing her away from me." Replied Scooter.

"We broke up already! There's nothing between us anymore, Scooter. Go and find another girlfriend." Julie screamed.

"Why? You with this rich boy here!" asked Scooter, pushing him.

Adam pushed him and punched him in the face.

"Scooter! Stop it! Adam!" Julie called out but they were still fighting.

The Ducks and Coach Bombay ran to them.

"Hey, what is going on here?" asked Coach Bombay, stopping the fight. "What are you doing here, Scooter? Go home now!"

"You better watch it, Rich boy." He glared at Adam and left.

"Adam, are you okay?" asked Julie. "God, your arm is bleeding."

"Adam, you okay man? Your knee is badly bleeding too. I swear I'm gonna kill the shit outta that Scooter kid!" said Fulton.

"Maybe we should head back." Said Charlie.

"No, you guys stay here. I'll go back with Adam and bandage his wounds." Replied Julie.

"Alright, take a cab home. I don't think he can skate in that condition." Said Coach Bombay and the both of them left.

"Can you walk?" asked Julie, putting her arms around him, helping him up.

"Yeah. Slowly that is…" replied Adam.

"You're so stubborn you know." Said Julie.

"He was asking for it!" replied Adam.

"But still, you shouldn't have punched him in the face!" said Julie.

"Too bad I did." Adam continued.

Julie shook her head and they hopped in the cab.

"Does it hurt?" asked Julie.

"No, it doesn't hurt all. Of course it hurts. He punched me in the cheek, pushed me down and hurt my back, my knee and arms are bleeding, what do you expect? My back and my cheek feels so sore." Replied Adam.

"We gotta put ice on that." Said Julie.

Soon, they got back to Coach Bombay's.

Amy opened the door for them and Julie told her to get first-aid kit.

They went in Adam's room, and he sat on the bed. Amy soon appeared and gave the first-aid kit to Julie and left.

Julie wiped the blood on Adam's knee and arms and then plastered it.

"Ow! Can you be more gentle?" asked Adam.

"I AM gentle." Replied Julie.

"Yeah, right." Said Adam.

Julie unbuttoned Adam's shirt, but he stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Adam, blushing.

"I'm gonna ice your back. What did you think I was gonna do? Rape you?" said Julie.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so." Replied Adam, taking his shirt off.

Julie iced his back for a few minutes.

"Don't put your shirt back on. Its kinda wet, and still sore. So let it heal." Replied Julie.

Adam nodded. Julie handed him some ice to cool his cheek off.

"Better?" asked Julie.

Adam nodded.

"Do you want to eat anything?" asked Julie.

"Nah. I'm not hungry." Replied Adam.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Said Julie and left.

"_Wow… I'm all alone in this huge house with Julie… WITH JULIE GAFFNEY… I must be dreaming… And Amy too, but she's not a busybody." _Adam thought. _"This might be my chance…"_

**Julie's POV **

**I walked in the kitchen and poured a glass of water for Adam. I'm all alone in this huge house of Coach Bombay's, all alone with Adam Banks. What on earth am I thinking? Stop that Julie. Don't go there. But he's so hot with that shirt off… CRASH Oh god! How clumsy can I get? I picked up the pieces off the broken glass on the floor and threw it in the bin. I poured another glass for him. My hand was bleeding, but I didn't notice until I reached the door. **

**End of POV**

"Back." Julie said.

"I can see that." Adam replied.

Julie rolled her eyes but laughed.

"Julie, why are your fingers bleeding?" asked Adam.

"Oh, I picked up the pieces of the broken glass on the floor which I dropped." Replied Julie.

"Are you okay?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? You're the one I'm most worried about. Scooter's such a jerk. I shouldn't have date him at all… Here I go regretting. Connie should have slapped some sense into me." Replied Julie, wiping the blood from her fingers.

"I did didn't I? I told you he was a jerk. But oh no, you didn't listen." Said Adam.

"Sorry." Julie said, giving the smile that would melt Adam's heart.

"Nah, its okay." Replied Adam, giving the smile that would melt Julie's heart.

"Why don't you lie down and rest?" asked Julie. "Scooter hit you pretty hard."

"Don't feel like sleeping. Well, I hit him back. So, I rest my case." Replied Adam.

"Don't you ever do that again. Punching into people's face." Said Julie.

"Why? Its fun. That's what boys do." Replied Adam, grinning.

"Why? Its dangerous. And no, its not fun if someone gets hurt." Continued Julie.

"You sound like my mother." Said Adam.

"Shut up." Julie laughed. "I'm going back to my room. Call me if you need anything."

Adam nodded and watched her leave. A few minutes later, Adam called Julie on the cell.

"Hello?" Julie picked it up.

"Hey." Said Adam.

"Adam, what is it? I'm in my room." Replied Julie.

"I'm bored. Entertain me." Said Adam.

"Go read a book." Julie continued.

"What are you doing?" asked Adam.

"Nothing." Julie replied.

"Gee, how fun." Adam continued, making Julie giggle.

"Fine, I'm coming to your room now." Said Julie and hung up.

Julie closed the door behind her.

"Wow, you're fast." Said Adam.

"Its just next door Adam." Replied Julie.

"I knew that. Come on, lets play something." Said Adam.

"What?" asked Julie.

"Hide and seek?" said Adam.

"You're so lame Banks." Replied Julie.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" said Adam.

"Are you serious? No way I'm gonna play!" replied Julie.

"What is this? The Cat Lady's afraid. Chickening out? Pok pok pok pok." Said Adam.

"I am not chickening out! Fine! I'll play! 1…2…3…" Julie counted and Adam went out of the room and hid.

After 30 seconds, Julie screamed, "Ready, or not! Here I come…"

_This is so stupid, _Julie thought.

Coach Bombay's place was huge, and it was kinda hard for Julie to find Adam.

She searched in every rooms, the living room, the kitchen, and the toilets. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Adam! Where are you! I'm tired. Come on… I give up…" replied Julie, waving her hands in the air and fell on the couch.

Just then, she heard a sound from the back in the store room.

"Adam? Are you in there?" Julie called out. "Adam?"

Julie opened the door and to her horror…

**A/N: cliffhanger. grins a little peek in the next chapter... adam and julie almost kissed. ALMOST. **


	4. The Bet

**sorry for the LONG wait everyone! enjoy reading (:**

**Chapter 4:**

"Boo!"

Julie shrieked, but calmed down when she realized that it was Adam.

"What the hell was that for?" Julie screamed.

Adam laughed, "you should have seen the look on your face. Priceless I tell you…"

Julie scowled at him. Adam continued laughing until Julie got up and stepped his toe.

"Ow! Why you…" said Adam, and grabbed her by the waist and tickled her.

"Adam, stop it!" Julie laughed, trying to run away from Adam, but his grip was strong and he continued tickling her.

Julie stepped on Adam's toe, and he let Julie go. Julie ran and Adam chased after her.

Julie ran out of the house and to the backyard, but there was a dead end.

"Adam Banks, you tickle me again, I swear… I swear I'll tell Coach you molested me…" replied Julie.

"Really? I'll say that you stepped on my toes two times, and I cant play for the championship. It'll be all your fault." Replied Adam, grinning.

"Don't you dare-"

Before Julie could finish, Adam grabbed her by the waist and continued tickling her.

Julie screamed and laughed at the same time, "Adam! Stop it!"

Julie twisted her leg, and made Adam fall on top of her. They stared at each other's eyes. Their lips were inches apart, about to meet, until they heard crashing at the front and screaming.

"I-I think t-t-they're b-back." Said Julie.

"Y-Yeah…" replied Adam, and got up.

They walked to the front. The ducks were taking their skates off.

"Hey guys." Said Julie.

"Hey Jules. How are you feeling Adam?" asked Connie.

"B-B-Better…" replied Adam.

"What were you two doing at the backyard anyway?" asked Luis.

"Oh…We…Uh…We…" said Julie, but couldn't say anything.

"We were…chatting…and…and…and admiring the sky…" replied Adam.

"Yeah! Sky…" continued Julie.

"Uh, okay." Replied Luis, shaking his head.

"Alright, lets call it a day. Dinner's at 7 at Mickey Diner!" said Coach Bombay.

Everyone went in the house. Coach Bombay called Adam and Julie.

"Guys, can you help carry these equipments in the store room?" asked Coach Bombay.

"Y-Y-Yeah sure." Replied Adam.

Julie nodded and they began carrying the stuffs.

Adam went up first. Julie had trouble carrying the equipments since it was kinda heavy, but she did in the end. She passed it to Adam who was in the store room arranging the equipments properly.

"Here, Adam." She passed him. Just then, Russ ran past Julie in a flash screaming, she was about to fall down, but fell apparently so after Portman dashed past her, chasing Russ. Julie fell on her butt. Adam helped her up. Just he turned around, the equipments all fell and Adam fell on top of Julie again. Their faces were as close as it ever was.

Their cheeks were bright red. Julie gulped. Adam bit his lip, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Coach Bombay called them out.

"Is everything alright up there? I heard some crashing." He asked.

"I-Its alright. Some equipments just fell." Replied Adam.

"Some huh? Looks like whole equipments." Said Julie. Her arms were still around Adam's neck. She blushed when she realized that and let go. "Uh, w-w-we should g-get up."

Adam got up and helped her up and they began arranging the equipments.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The other Ducks were watching television in the living room. Everyone was watching peacefully until Dwayne spoke up.

"Where's Adam and Julie?" asked Dwayne.

"Making out in the store room." Replied Russ.

"Making out? What's that?" asked Dwayne.

"Kissing man!" replied Russ.

"Oh…!" Dwayne laughed a little bit.

"You do know what kissing is right? if you don't, I aint gonna show you what it is." Replied Russ, shaking his head in disgust.

"The store room? That's so not romantic. Why does Banks get the babe?" asked Portman to Fulton.

"I don't know. Maybe he's hot to Julie." Replied Fulton.

"Aren't I hot?" asked Portman.

Fulton kept quiet, while some of the ducks laughed softly.

"Connie, am I hot?" asked Portman.

"Dude, she's mine. Get someone else man!" said Guy.

_**Back to Adam and Julie…**_

Julie sneezed because of the dust.

"Doesn't Coach clean the store room?" asked Julie sneezing again. "Its full of dust-achoo-and I think that-achoo-I'm allergic to-achoo-dust."

"You can go. I can handle it." Replied Adam.

"Are you sure?" asked Julie.

Suddenly, Amy just appeared out of nowhere.

"Its okay, I can clean this up. Its not much. Besides, I have done all the chores." Said Amy.

"Oh, alright. Thanks Amy." Replied Adam and the both of them left the store room.

Adam went in his room, while Julie went in her room.

_**Adam's POV**_

_**Adam looked over his desk, and saw a wallet on his desk.**_

**Strange. I don't think its mine… Oh, this must be Julie's. she must have left it while she was in my room just now. **

**End of Adam's POV**

**Julie's POV**

**OH MY GOD. Connie is so gonna freak out when she hears this. I almost kissed Adam Banks! I cannot believe it… **

_**Knock knock.**_

**Who could it be? **

**End of Julie's POV**

"A-A-Adam, h-hi." Said Julie.

"H-Hey. Uhm, I think this is yours." Replied Adam, handing her her wallet.

"Oh, uhm, thanks. I was searching for it." Julie continued. _I didn't even know it was gone. Liar liar pants on fire._

"No problem." Said Adam. "Uh…Y-You wanna go down and see what the rest are d-doing?"

"Yeah, sure. T-That sounds nice." Replied Julie and they walked to the living room.

"What took you two so long?" asked Luis.

"Yeah? Making-" Before Dwayne could finish, Charlie said, "Uh, Dwayne shut up. We're just watching a movie. Join us."

"Sure." Said Julie. She sat next to Connie, and Adam sat at the other end with Charlie.

They were watching Scary Movie 3. Some parts they laughed till their stomach hurts.

"This is how we pee…" said Averman, half-laughing. (A quote from the movie to those of you who didn't watch that movie. Its so hilarious! Trust me.)

While everybody was concentrating on the movie, well not really everybody, except for these two. Adam and Julie would steal glances from each other every 5 minutes.

After the movie, the ducks went out for dinner.

"I'd like to order fish n chips, and for desert some ice cream." Goldberg told the waiter.

"Uh, just fish n chips. No ice cream for him." Replied Coach Bombay.

"What? Why?" Goldberg asked. "I need to eat ice-cream to be a good goalie."

"Really? So, all these time you're forcing me to eat ice-cream, because you want me to be a good goalie?" said Julie, table across from him.

"Its for the team, okay?" said Goldberg.

"I thought Julie's the goalie now?" asked Dwayne.

"Do you have to remind me, Cowboy?" said Goldberg.

"He's just pointing out to who's the better goalie here." Julie smiled.

"You did not just insult me." Said Goldberg.

"Well, too bad I did. whatcha gonna do about it?" asked Julie.

"Why you little pest!" said Goldberg, getting up.

"Uh, easy Goldberg. Easy." Replied Fulton, pushing him down in his seats.

"I hate cats. Especially the lady kind." Said Goldberg, glaring at Julie.

"Meow…" Julie laughed.

Soon after, the food came and they began eating.

Meanwhile, Adam and Guy whispered to each other.

"I heard you made out with Julie." Guy said, smiling at him.

"About to. Going around huh? Who started it?" asked Adam.

"Portman and Russ." Replied Guy, chewing on his food.

"Remind me to kill them later on." Said Adam.

"Sure thing." Replied Guy, laughing.

"Hey, anyone wanna see coke coming out of my nose?" asked Russ.

"Ew, that's so disgusting!" replied Julie.

"Awesome! Teach me how to do that! That way, I'll impress the ladies…" said Averman.

"Averman, ladies do not like disgusting boys." Replied Connie.

"Well, Guy's disgusting, and you like him." Said Russ.

"He is not disgusting. He is… romantic, sweet, and such a gentleman… and-" said Connie but Portman cut her off, "I think I'm sick."

Guy blushed.

"Someone's blushing…" said Julie, grinning at Guy.

"Ew, that you call gentleman?" asked Charlie. "Boys don't blush."

"Yes, they do!" said Connie.

"No, that shows that they're not a man." Replied Charlie.

"That shows that they are shy." Said Julie. "And there's nothing wrong with being shy."

"Being shy is not manly." Replied Adam.

"What do you know about being a man?" asked Connie.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Adam.

"Ducks, enough quarreling. Hurry eat, and we're gonna leave. Practice at 7am tomorrow." Said Coach Bombay.

Everyone hurriedly ate and left the place.

Julie and Connie walked behind the ducks. They were about to start another topic when the Varsity guys, walked behind them and start flirting.

"Hey, Julie. I heard you dumped Scooter." Said Paul, a Varsity player.

"Piss off." Replied Julie and walked faster with Connie, catching up with the ducks.

"Hi, what's your name? I'm Thomas." Another one asked Connie.

"And I'm not interested. My boyfriend is right over there and he can punch you till you cry for your mama. Guy!" she called out.

"What about you? Are you available?" Thomas asked Julie.

"Dude, she's mine. Find someone else." Said Paul, staring at her. "So, what's your number?"

"I have your number. I'll call you tonight…" replied Julie, touching his chest.

"Wow, you do? Girls are fast these days huh?" asked Paul.

"Yeah, wait let me check. Its 1800-jackass right? or is it 1800-jackass+asshole+loser? Which one is it?" said Julie.

Connie laughed. Just then Guy and Adam appeared.

"What's going on?" asked Guy.

"These losers are flirting." Said Connie.

"So, you're her boyfriend huh? So, punch me till I cry for my mama. Come on." Replied Paul, and they laughed.

"Oh, lookie. Its Banks." Said Cole.

"I heard you punched Scooter." Replied Riley. "For this girl here."

"Yeah, I did. What's it to you?" asked Adam, stepping in front of Julie.

"Trying to protect your little girlfriend huh?" said Riley. "Why? Cant she protect herself?"

Adam was about to punch his face, but Julie grabbed his arm.

"Watch it." Said Adam to Riley.

"Yeah, sure. We're gonna win the championship. And Ducks are gonna drown." Replied Cole.

"The ducks can take you losers anywhere, anytime." Said Adam.

"Really? Alright. Tomorrow at 10am, hockey rink. It's a bet." Replied Riley.

"Fine. If we win, you stop bothering us." Said Adam.

"If we win, we can get anything we want." Replied Cole.

"Deal." Said Adam and they left.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" asked Connie.

"We'll win." Said Adam.

"How would you know, Adam? If they win, they can get anything they want! They can do anything to us! They'll put pranks on us, and everything!" replied Julie.

"We will win, okay?" Adam said. "Trust me."

**A/N: reviews pls! so how is it? Hope its not really that shitty. Anyway, I'll put up chapter 5 soon! Thanks guys!**


End file.
